


Mirrored Images

by Aoife



Series: Which to be broken; Faith or Honor? [2]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Star Lines, Era: Reign of Elizabeth III of Manticore, Era: the First Havenite-Manticoran War, Gen, Good Twin/Evil Twin, References to Pavel Young, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since she saw Faith face to face, and most of the people she knows now don't even know that she'd had - has - a twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Images

**Author's Note:**

> Pavel Young and Mesa. (Non-graphic allusions to rape and slavery).

Her twin is as a ghost, the result of training at least as brutal as she's put herself through, though they've had different focuses; Faith is the dark to Honor's brilliance, and their individual arenas match them in every way.

The first time since their parting that they see each other is at Caismir, mirror images, as Faith slices the throat of the man Honor was trying to capture to prove that this was a slaving operation; Faith holds up a tiny switch and Honor sighs and turns away long enough for her twin to slip into the mass of the Ballroom's fighters.

The second time that she swears she catches sight of her twin is on the night out in Landing her mother had insisted on to celebrate her successful completion of the Crusher, and they dance in the shadows of a club that is renowned on Manticore for being a place where anything goes, and Faith shares a secret before she vanishes. A Lord is found dead the next morning in one of the back rooms of the club (evidence comes to light of the abuse of pleasure slaves, and no one mourns).

The third time Honor sees Faith she barely avoids reaching out to her twin, with her unmistakeable mind glow, as she wears bruises and a face that's not her own, but Faith shakes her head, straightens her uniform jacket with it's midshipwoman's insignia and smiles a smile that's an echo of the one she wore at Casimir. (There's a rumour Pavel Young has been impotent since his departure from the Basilisk station that Honor's been ignoring.)

The fourth; well Faith had to witness this if it was going to kill it Honor, and she's on the bridge of one of the Reliants that race to Yeltsin in relief, and she's half way jealous of her twin, and the glories she keeps stumbling into (but only _so_ much; she's too much the hedonist to want the responsibilities) and she's the BBOD when Honor comes aboard and witnesses her ennoblement. (And unlike Honor, she knows exactly what Benjamin's done, and she wonders what Colin's response to this will be).

And the fifth? This morning Faith Rebekah Harrington slit the throat of Pavel Young, something she's wanted to do since she realised that the swine had tried to rape her sister at the Academy, and since he'd tried to do the same on the Warlock to _her_. She knows the depth of the rage her twin is capable of, because she's intimately acquainted with her own, and it's not time to loose that on the Star Kingdom; better she takes vengeance. Anyway; it'll be interesting to see what happens next. Her sister's a wild card that needs to stay in play.


End file.
